This specification relates to generating an image stream for an interactive session.
Video conferencing enables users to enjoy two way video and audio communications. With the advent of broadband telecommunications, users are increasingly using video conferencing to host conversations, meetings, and other types of communications. However, some users may not have access to a broadband connection, for example due to the distance from the user's device and a wireless transceiver. In such cases, video conferencing may not be possible as video signals require the transmission of a substantial amount of data.